


Вечером 21 сентября

by escuadrilla



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: "Скажи, ты помнишь тот сентябрь, двадцать первого, вечер? Как любовь сорвала наши маски, разгоняя прочь облака?" (Earth, Wind & Fire — September)





	Вечером 21 сентября

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [21st Night of September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943754) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> Плейлист от автора:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMMc4yy-iKSH9djdYJHZZTvcMWiBTwXAN

В первый раз Тони слышит эту песню в восемь лет. Он сидит на полу у мамы в гардеробной и неотрывно следит за ней сияющим взглядом: как она кружится и подпевает, держа перед ним в каждой руке по платью — чтобы он выбрал. Тони смешно, ведь сейчас только середина июля, но мама, встряхивая копной темных кудрей и пританцовывая в такт веселому и бодрому мотиву, выглядит такой счастливой.

Они прерываются, когда входит Джарвис — и уголки его рта тут же ползут вверх. В руках у него поднос со стаканами и графином воды.

– Простите, что помешал, мэм.

– Пустяки, Джей! — улыбается Мария и протягивает ему руку.

Он в нерешительности отставляет поднос на одну из маленьких оттоманок с кисточками, расставленных по просторной гардеробной, и Мария, танцуя, увлекает его за собой, между стеллажами, и запрокидывает голову, когда он неловко ее кружит. Джарвис невольно смеется, глаза блестят, морщинки разбегаются к седеющим вискам. Тони тоже смеется.

– Что скажет моя жена, миссис Старк? — шутливо спрашивает Джарвис.

– Что мне следует держать свои бесстыжие руки при себе!

Мария звонко целует Джарвиса в щеку и той же танцующей походкой приближается к Тони, который крепко держит на коленках ее туфли.

– Иди сюда, _mijo_ [1].

Тони вскакивает на ноги. Ростом он едва достает ей до бедра, но она берет его за руку и раскручивает под музыку. В конце концов он встает на ее ноги, Мария берет его за руки и покачивает взад-вперед, наклонившись к нему и напевая слова:

– «…Как тем вечером мы танцевали», — она улыбается, яркие глаза сверкают. — «Помнишь, как звезды рассеяли тьму?»

* * *

Когда родители погибают в автокатастрофе, Тони напивается в хлам и взламывает один из спутников «Старк Индастриз», который вращается по орбите где-то за пределами земной атмосферы. Он подключает к нему старую, но мощную магнитолу Роуди и, цепляясь за протянутый Дубиной манипулятор, запускает бесконечный поток классики (и не совсем классической классики). При первых звуках Earth, Wind & Fire он прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

На следующий день он прекращает трансляцию.

* * *

Музыкальные вкусы Тони всегда были обширными. Он рос под влиянием мамы, которая любила классическую музыку так же сильно, как блюз и джаз. Пристрастия отца были менее разнообразными; если он не он работал — в полной тишине, то предпочитал музыку биг-бендов, напоминавшую ему о прежних временах. Отец никогда не скрывал своего недовольства склонностью Тони включать в своей комнате рок-н-ролл на пределе громкости, но Тони помнит редкие и ценные моменты, когда при виде очередной пластинки, которую он привозил с собой, возвращаясь домой на каникулы после долгих месяцев учебы в частном пансионе, Говард закатывал глаза и улыбался.

К тому времени как Тони поступил в Массачусетский технологический, у него накопилась невероятно бестолковая коллекция, в которой потрепанные пластинки Бинга Кросби соседствовали с Led Zeppelin, и она только разрасталась.

У Тони есть музыка под настроение. Определенная музыка для определенных задач. AC/DC, Black Sabbath и Aerosmith — когда нужно вдарить по проблеме наукой. Нежное мурлыканье Фредди и Луи [2] — когда он с головой закапывается в бумажную работу. Попса — когда настроение (или крепкий алкоголь) обходится с ним слишком сурово.

При особо жестоком похмелье выручают _Africa_ Toto и _Hot Blooded_ Foreigner.

От чего ему только не доводилось бывать под кайфом. Что тут сказать, он — дитя восьмидесятых. Но теперь он ограничивается редкими косячками, и за атмосферу всегда отвечает Мартин Гэй.

А вот свои утраты, начиная с 1991-го, он оплакивает под ритм-энд-блюз: the Commodores, Джордж Бенсон, the Temptations.

* * *

На днях Стив прислал ему письмо и телефон-раскладушку. Сидя вместе с Роуди и Вижном, он глядит на бесконечный океан звезд в небе над базой. Они с Роудсом пьют из одной бутылки, передавая друг другу (Вижн не участвует), и тут он вспоминает тот дурацкий маленький спутниковый проигрыватель. И пока ПЯТНИЦА бренчит всякое инди-рок-дерьмо, которое любит Вижн, он гадает, что за песни разносятся там, в черноте огромных пустых пространств.

При этой мысли он улыбается, и Роуди вопросительно поднимает бровь. 

– Да так, задумался. О космосе. Как думаешь, инопланетяне тоже спрашивают друг у друга: какая из «Спайс Гёрлз» тебе больше всех нравится?

Роуди стонет.

* * *

После «гражданской войны» Тони набрасывается на разные проекты — когда не занят с делегациями ООН и не гастролирует по миру в качестве сияющей звезды Соглашения. Количество технологий, которое выходит из отдела исследований и разработки, вызывает у Пеппер удовлетворение с оттенком шока (и, пожалуй, легкое беспокойство). Портфель компании укомплектован на три года вперед — если не больше, учитывая темпы Тони, так что она мягко отстраняет его от деятельности.

Тогда Тони сосредоточивается на более глобальных целях. Совместно с ООН работает над повсеместным распространением чистой энергии. Обращается к Гейтсу с проектом удешевления производства вакцин. А потом Роуди знакомит его с Кэрол из NASA, и он начинает финансировать некоторые их космические экспедиции. 

– Как насчет средства коммуникации? — как-то раз спрашивает Тони, крутясь в кресле перед голографической видеопроекцией Кэрол, чей строгий скептический вид портят разве что смеющиеся глаза. — Да, в космос уже запустили капсулу времени [3], и теперь у нас есть что-то вроде бумеранга на длинную дистанцию, но как насчет кое-чего получше? Помощнее? Что привлечет внимание?

Нужно же чем-то заполнять свое время.

Кэрол склоняет голову набок, раздумывая над его предложением, и улыбается:

– Что ты задумал?

С этажа выше доносится тихое бренчание гитары, и его губы растягиваются в лукавой ухмылке.

* * *

В последнее время Тони не ждет от жизни ничего особенного.

Точнее, в последнее время Тони старается не ждать от жизни ничего особенного. Он считает все это чистой удачей: то, что после Сибири дела пошли на лад, что за полгода его маленькая команда из трех человек немного разрослась, что Питер, и Брюс, и Тор, и Стефан вступили в веселую компанию убогих придурков, которые то появляются на базе, то исчезают, будто им тут чертова придорожная гостиница. 

С другой стороны, нужно отдать им должное: с ними это место стало значительно менее убогим. И от внимания Тони не укрываются постоянные намеки Роуди на то, что Кэрол в скором времени, возможно, переведется, равно как и намеки Питера на неких героев, которых он, допустим, встретил в теневом мире Нью-Йорка во время своих паучьих загулов во имя правосудия.

Тони просто не ждет большего. Не ждет, что из всего того, во что он вкладывает усилия, что-нибудь выйдет. Он отказывается ждать. Не нужно ему никаких результатов, он и без того видит, что дела идут на удивление хорошо. 

И поэтому уведомление, которое вдруг выскакивает перед его глазами однажды ночью, когда он допоздна засиделся над защитными очками для Питера, застает его врасплох. Как и мягкий голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, которая подтверждает: 

– Похоже, у вас новое сообщение на МРМД, босс.

– Ой.

Межгалактическая Радиостанция Музыки для Души, размещенная на корпусе одного из самых мощных спутников «Старк Индастриз», начала вещание в нескольких частотных диапазонах два месяца назад, с полного одобрения и при технической поддержке — по мере необходимости — астронавтов NASA, работающих на космической станции. С тех пор радиостанция не только развлекала экипаж, но и транслировала музыку в самые дальние уголки галактики и за ее пределы.

Тони совершенно ничего не ждал от этой затеи. _Ничегошеньки_. 

– Милая, открой его.

Пятница показывает сообщение.

– Ой, — Тони моргает. — Ой.

– Полагаю, вы произнесли это уже дважды, сэр.

– Нам… — Тони, нахмурив брови, разглядывает графическое изображение звукового сигнала, который исходил не от его устройства, а от чего-то, что _отбило подачу_ откуда-то издалека. — Нам ответили?

– Похоже, что музыка является универсальным языком общения, босс. Мне проиграть сообщение?

– Откуда оно пришло?

– Пятница на секунду замолкает, а затем озвучивает приблизительное расстояние, и Тони чуть не проглатывает собственный язык.

– Это… ПЯТНИЦА, это же не…

– Мне проиграть его, сэр?

– Будь так добра.

Поначалу сигнал звучит искаженно, грязно, с помехами — это даже звуком не назовешь. Потом взлетает так высоко, что Тони на секунду затыкает уши.

Но затем звучание проясняется, из динамиков летят первые строчки, и Тони от смеха падает со стула: лаборатория наполняется звуками _Hooked on a feeling_ [4] Blue Swede.

* * *

На следующий день Тони уже во Флориде. Глядя на дорогу сквозь пурпурные линзы очков, он мчится с ветерком прямо в офис Кэрол. Увидев его, она моргает с удивленной улыбкой и интересуется, какого черта он здесь делает.

– Мне нужно кое с кем связаться, — он показывает пальцем наверх.

Вместе с Тони она спускается к серверам, выделенным для его маленького личного проекта, и наблюдает, как он, отстранив инженеров, закапывается в провода и подсоединяет свой смартфон к основной системе. Скрестив руки на груди, она с сомнением смотрит на него сверху вниз, а когда он начинает прокручивать плейлист, поднимает бровь:

– Ну и что ты собираешься включить?

Тони ухмыляется во весь рот и выбирает кое-что из середины списка. Раздается первый гитарный рифф, Кэрол снова моргает, а потом челюсть со стуком падает на грудь, и смех теряется в ритмичном рокоте _Space Cowboy_.

* * *

Ждать пришлось целых полторы недели, но это неудивительно: звук даже в космосе движется медленнее света. И когда ответ приходит, Тони завороженно слушает аккорды _California Dreamin’_.

– ПЯТНИЦА?

– Да, босс?

– Не стряхнуть ли нам пыль с нового особняка в Малибу? Кажется, ко мне собираются гости.

* * *

Роуди не в восторге от этой идеи, но соглашается отпустить его одного — а вот Брюс не соглашается. Они вылетают на частном самолете, оставив команду в надежных руках Роуди и зная, что они всего лишь на расстоянии двойного кольца Стрэнджа от любого места, где они понадобятся. Если они понадобятся.

Новый особняк на побережье Малибу выглядит не менее претенциозно, чем старый, но этот больше и несколько прочнее. Тони рассказывает Брюсу, что превратил это здание во что-то вроде убежища на случай, если ему понадобится. Если им когда-либо понадобится.

На крыше особняка находится посадочная площадка. Тони отправил ее координаты вместе с последней песней о звездах Калифорнии в исполнении одной группы из 90-х [5].

На третьей неделе пронзительный сигнал тревоги вырывает Тони из крепкого сна, и Пятница сообщает, что на крышу легально приземляется неопознанный летающий объект. Он откидывает одеяло, бежит к вертолетной площадке, по пути трет глаза ото сна — только чтобы снова ослепнуть в ту самую секунду, когда он распахивает дверь на крышу и его захлестывают потоки воздуха, спутывая и без того растрепанные волосы и одежду.

Прикрыв ладонью глаза от сияния, он прищуривается и сквозь щель между пальцами видит глянцевые полосы оранжевого и голубого. Где-то по затылку от страха бегут мурашки, но губы сами растягиваются в широкую улыбку. Пока шипит гидравлика, он едва не встает на цыпочки, а когда опускается трап, его грудь наполняется опьяняющим теплом. На мгновение мелькает мысль, что нужно было принести магнитофон и держать его над головой, как Джон Кьюсак [6].

Может, в следующий раз.

Тони не знает, чего именно ждет, но смутно понимает: он _ждет_ чего-то, на что-то надеется. Эта надежда — как неожиданный удар под дых, но при виде очень высокого мужчины с очень светлыми рыжеватыми волосами, сбегающего вниз по трапу, Тони теряет дар речи. Хотя с чего бы ему удивляться, Тор ведь формально инопланетянин.

В чувство его возвращает музыка, которая раздается из корабля вслед мужчине, и узнав _Take On Me_ A-ha [7], Тони давится от смеха. А когда парень в неуверенности останавливается внизу трапа, глядя на него круглыми глазами и улыбаясь чуть смелее, Тони берет инициативу на себя.

– Ну привет, космический гик, — он делает шаг вперед и с улыбкой протягивает руку. — Это определенно лучший близкий контакт первой степени, о котором мне известно.

Настороженность окончательно исчезает, и парень протягивает руку в ответ:

– Скажу честно: не знал, чего ждать от музыкального друга по переписке, но вкус у тебя хороший, так что я решил рискнуть.

– Поверь мне, это взаимно, — говорит Тони.

* * *

Питер Квилл — или, как он подчеркивает, _Звездный Лорд_ — прилетел не один. После знакомства и короткого обмена колкостями Питер настоял на том, чтобы Тони познакомился с остальными членами его разношерстной команды, а Тони настоял на том, чтобы все они пошли в дом.

Они понятия не имеют, кто он такой, и для Тони это в новинку. Для команды оранжево-голубого корабля он — просто парень, который транслирует ритмы Земли на всю Галактику. Спутники Питера, прямо сказать, изрядно пошатнули картину мира Тони — и Брюса, который присоединился к ним, когда все расположились в гостиной, выходящей окнами на Тихий океан. Все это намного превосходит его ожидания. Пусть ему и понадобится время, чтобы осмыслить существование говорящего дерева.

И говорящего енота.

И очень грозных на вид женщины и мужчины с кожей цвета мармеладных мишек.

Когда все осваиваются, а товарищи Квилла с каждой секундой выглядят все менее настороженными, Тони предлагает заказать еду на дом, и при упоминании пиццы Питер подпрыгивает. Тогда-то Тони и понимает, что Питер, может, и не инопланетянин вовсе — а просто человек, который возвращается домой после очень долгого путешествия. 

Начинаются долгие разговоры, Стражи делятся с Брюсом и Тони своими историями, рассказывают о том, как появилось их название, а также вполне недвусмысленно дают понять, что наверху, в глубоком черном космосе, остались другие члены их команды, которые придут на помощь, если с ними хоть что-нибудь случится. Тони, улыбнувшись, просто предлагает им гостевые комнаты на выбор.

* * *

На следующий день появляется Стефан вместе с Тором, чтобы обсудить со Стражами некоторые формальности, включая положение об иммунитете в рамках Соглашения. Тони убеждает Стражей подписать его, чтобы они могли насладиться продолжительным пребыванием на Земле — вместо непростительно короткого.

Когда все наконец улажено, Питер поворачивается к Тони, отвлекаясь от горы жареного бекона, и с горящими глазами спрашивает:

– Ну и как долго мы можем здесь оставаться?

– Сколько хотите, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Все равно этот дом по большей части пустует.

– А в чем подвох? — проницательно спрашивает Гамора.

Тони ухмыляется:

– Не хочу упускать шанс покопаться в вашей технике.

Рокет тут же навостряет уши:

– Я с самого начала сказал, что в железках ты шаришь — как только Квилл сообщил, что ты прислал ответ. Да ведь, Грут?

– Я есть Грут.

– Но ведь сказал! _После_ того, как назвал его лузером.

Тони смеётся.

* * *

Когда Брюс все-таки улетает обратно на базу, Тони остается со Стражами в Малибу. Он и сам не знает, как так получилось — знает только, что остается. Квилл говорит, что ему нужно съездить по какому-то личному делу куда-то на Средний Запад. Тони предлагает помощь, но убеждается, что Питер и сам справится со своим маленьким приключением в духе «мальчик становится мужчиной». Он уже знает, что Питер и его друзья предпочитают справляться со всем самостоятельно.

Рокет и Грут остаются у Тони и возятся вместе с ним внизу, в мастерской. Остальные возвращаются спустя четыре дня, и Тони им весьма признателен, потому что попытки не дать Рокету разобрать по винтикам все его имущество плохо сказываются на его сердце, и без того негодном.

– Ты нашел то, что искал? — спрашивает Тони у Питера.

Питер неопределенно мотает головой. От гримасы, исказившей его лицо, у Тони заныло где-то в груди. Он смотрит, как Питер тянется к инструментам на верстаке, просто чтобы занять руки. Все уже разошлись по своим комнатам, но Питер медлит. Чем-то растревожен.

Тони хорошо знакомо это чувство.

– Не нашел ничего хорошего, да? — спрашивает он, коротко улыбнувшись, но Питер улыбку не возвращает.

Он прочищает горло, качает головой, слова даются ему с видимым усилием:

– Просто, ну… Не знаю, с чего я решил, что все останется таким, как было.

– Тридцать лет в космосе — долгий срок.

– Ну да, — хрипло отвечает Питер.

На долгое мгновение Тони оказывается в замешательстве. Эмоции никогда не были его сильной стороной — ни собственные, ни чужие. Но ему не нравится отстраненность, растущая в глазах Питера, обычно таких ярких и выразительных.

Тони поднимается на ноги, подходит к нему и осторожно кладет ладонь на плечо, улыбаясь с трудом, но искренне. Питер снова пытается улыбнуться в ответ, и ему снова не удается.

– Знаешь, что помогает? — с этими словами Тони берет его за запястье и тянет за собой от стола.

– Что?

– Самый очевидный ответ — напиться, — подмигивает Тони. — Но раз уж я начал лучше заботиться о своей печени, перейдем ко второму пункту: музыка. ПЯТНИЦА?

Пространство наполняется музыкой, при звуках веселого бодрого мотива на лице Питера появляется нерешительная улыбка — а уже через секунду он смеется, пританцовывает бок о бок с Тони, и хохочет, когда Тони, все еще мягко держа его за запястье, потихоньку его раскручивает.

А Тони подпевает. Он знает, что это смешно и глупо. Ведь сейчас только середина июля.

– «Скажи, ты помнишь?» — смеясь, он запрокидывает голову, когда Питер подхватывает движение, берет Тони за обе руки и раскручивает его быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. — «Танцы в сентябре? Золотые мечты и солнечные дни».

* * *

– Тебе нужно полететь с нами, — говорит Питер, когда они загружают «Милано».

Прошел месяц, и Тони грустно прощаться с ними. Он давно не испытывал от общения с людьми такого умиротворения — и отсутствия чувства вины. Он просто нравится им. Кучка неудачников — по отдельности, а вместе — что-то намного большее. Что-то намного лучшее.

Он почти готов подумать об их предложении.

– Не могу, — пожимает плечами Тони. — У меня тут мир, который нужно охранять. А у вас галактика, за которой нужно присматривать.

Хорошо: он определенно готов подумать об их предложении.

– Может, в следующий раз? — спрашивает он.

Лицо Питера озаряет улыбка:

– Решено, в следующий раз.

Когда Питер поднимается по трапу, из «Милано» раздается музыка. Тони фыркает, качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди, а Питер выбрасывает вверх кулак под звуки _Don’t You Forget About Me_ Simple Minds.

* * *

Две недели спустя, уже вернувшись на базу, он получает новое сообщение.

При виде звуковых волн Тони улыбается и просит Пятницу запустить трек. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза и позволяет мечтам о звездах рассеять тьму.

Решено, в следующий раз.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Mijo — ласковое обращение в испанском сленге, образованное от слов «mi» + «hijo» — «мой сын».
> 
> [2] Фредди и Луи — великие джазмены Фредди Хаббард и Луи Армстронг.
> 
> [3] Имеется в виду послание в космос, записанное на позолоченном видеодиске, который с 1977 года летит на борту космических аппаратов «Вояджер» и сейчас уже находится за пределами Солнечной системы. На диске среди прочей информации о человечестве записаны произведения Баха, Моцарта, Бетховена, Луи Армстронга, Чака Берри, народная музыка разных стран.
> 
> [4] Hooked on a Feeling («Я подсел на чувство»), 1974 — песня шведской группы Blue Swede, звучит в трейлере «Стражей Галактики».
> 
> [5] Знаменитая сцена с «бумбокс-серенадой» из романтического фильма о старшеклассниках «Скажи что-нибудь…» (1989), где отчаянно влюбленный герой Джона Кьюсака приезжает на рассвете к дому, где живет его девушка, и поднимает над головой магнитофон (с песней In Your Eyes Питера Гэбриела). Один из мемов американской культуры.
> 
> [6] Billy Bragg & Wilco — California Stars.
> 
> [7] В переводе — «Дай мне шанс».


End file.
